


Love Unchained

by cophinetrash101



Category: The 100, clexa - Fandom
Genre: A little fluffy, A lot smutty, F/F, Friends to Lovers, High School AU, a little angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 18:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11469213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cophinetrash101/pseuds/cophinetrash101
Summary: Clarke and Lexa have been best friends since they were toddlers. Ever since Lexa realized she was gay, she's been fighting the feelings she has for Clarke, not knowing that her friend feels the same way- until now.





	Love Unchained

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually sort of happy with how parts of this turned out. Writing dialogue with Raven Reyes and literally any other character is always fun.

When Lexa wakes up, the first thing she registers is the weight pressing against her. It's not uncomfortable or unfamiliar, but it still makes Lexa's breath hitch when she remembers what- or rather, who- it is.

She and Clarke have fallen asleep in the same bed many times after watching too many movies or staying up late finishing homework (or, more accurately, after Lexa stays up late doing homework while Clarke tries her best to distract her) but it never fails to set Lexa on edge. It's strange, how it awakens her nerves at the same time that it feels so achingly right.

Lexa would never tell any of this to Clarke, of course, because she knows her best friend doesn't feel the same bitter nervousness or the same awful irony when they fall asleep together- or, for that matter, when they do any of the things that make Lexa's heart flutter or her stomach flip. She is a friend to Clarke, and nothing more, and Lexa has learned to accept that.

Still, when the sleepy blonde laying against her side starts playing with a strand of Lexa's hair, she has to remind herself of this fact. Over and over again.

“Clarke, wake up” she urges gently, swallowing down her feelings.

“Mmhhhmmm” the girl mutters, nustling closer to Lexa.

“Clarke” Lexa repeats.

The blonde opens her eyes slowly, blinking away the dregs sleep that try to tug her back into blissful unconsciousness.

Lexa pulls away from Clarke so that she can sit up, and the still sleepy Clarke grumbles in protest.

“Where are you going?” she mumbles.

“It's Friday, Clarke. We have school.”

Clarke groans, closes her eyes again, and turns over.

“Five more minutes” she mumbles into the pillow.

Rolling her eyes, Lexa hops off the bed and heads towards the bathroom, throwing one last look at Clarke, now a lump under the covers identifiable as a person only by the wreath of blonde hair on the pillow and the light snore coming from underneath it.

With a small smile spreading across her face, Lexa closes the bathroom door behind her.

~

Clarke starts the engine as Lexa climbs into the passenger seat of Clarke's beaten-up Jeep (Clarke is always making jokes about how old and banged up it is, but Lexa knows how much she loves it; it's one of the few things she has left of her father after her mother burned most of his possessions in a vain attempt at moving on), slinging her backpack in behind her. 

“Ready?” Clarke asks.

“I was ready twenty minutes ago” Lexa informs her. “You, however, were asleep.”

Clarke rolls her eyes.

“Come on, it's not like you're ever late.”

“Running into class right as the bell rings isn't exactly on time, Clarke.”

“Well it isn't late, either.”

Lexa sighs and leans back against the seat. She knows this isn't an argument she's going to win. 

Instead, she settles for striking up a conversation about their AP English class with Clarke (who, of course, hasn't finished her paper yet, despite the fact that it is due third period) and making the most of the time that they have before entering the halls of the school.

~

Lexa passes through her morning classes with ease, looking forward to when she can see Clarke again at lunch.

When the lunch bell rings, she makes her way to the cafeteria, spotting Raven at their usual table and joining her.

“Hey, Lex” Raven greets her.

“Hey” Lexa replies.

“How was chemistry?” Raven asks. “I heard we get to blow things up. Is it true?”

“Um, yeah, lots of explosions” Lexa confirms distractedly, looking around the cafeteria.

“Clarke's not here yet” Raven says.

“What? I wasn't-” Lexa is interrupted by the arrival of Clarke and Octavia at their table, immersed in animated conversation, Octavia waving her hands around in the air in the way that only Octavia does.

Raven smirks as if she's proven her point.

Clarke sits down next to Lexa, leaving Octavia to sit by Raven.

“Where's Anya?” Octavia asks Raven.

“She had to leave town for the week. Her grandma died or something.”

“Aww, so you're all alone for a whole week?” Octavia mocks her.

“Shut up” Raven says. “I am an expert at being alone, for your information” she declares proudly, taking a bite of her sandwich. “Besides, I'm not the one who's joined at the hip with Lincoln Trikru.”

“We are not joined at the hip” Octavia objects. When she catches Lincoln smiling at her, however, she doesn't hesitate to wave and smile back.

“See?” Raven says, turning to Clarke and Lexa for support.

“I'm gonna go get lunch” Lexa says, excusing herself from the table and conveniently avoiding replying to Raven, at the risk of offending Octavia.

Clarke’s eyes linger on Lexa for a moment too long as she walks away, before she turns back to face Raven and Octavia.

“You're both ridiculous“ she says, taking a large bite out of a slice of cold pizza, one of her favorite delicacies.

“Us?” Raven asks incredulously, looking pointedly from Clarke to Lexa's disappearing figure.

“What?” Clarke asks innocently.

“Oh, please. I might be a genius, Clarke, but that doesn't mean it takes one to figure out that you two like each other. Take Octavia here,” Raven says, gripping Octavia's shoulder. “She’s a person of average intelligence and even she knows it.”

“Hey!” Octavia protests, punching Raven in the arm.

“She's right though” Octavia says, turning to Clarke. “It's kinda obvious.”

“She doesn't like me like that” Clarke says. “We're just friends. Best friends.”

“Sure you are, Romeo.”

“Don't be rude!” Octavia defends her. “She's totally the Juliet.”

Clarke glares at them, not taking a chance at saying anything more as Lexa approaches the table.

The girls move on to other subjects, gossiping about Octavia's budding romance and trying to persuade Raven to be careful in chemistry class and not blow up the school (at least not until finals), but the subject of their conversation hangs heavy in the air, there every time Clarke looks at Lexa, there every time their hands touch by accident, there every time Octavia and Raven witness the way they steal looks at each other and seem like they've been shocked where their skin touches.

~

Gym class is right after lunch, and is the only class Clarke and Lexa share. On the one hand, Lexa hates spending so much time apart from Clarke, but on the other, it's kind of nice not to have to spend all day shoving down her feelings and swallowing her heart back down when it climbs up into her throat.

They head into the locker room together as usual, and as usual, Lexa changes while staring straight ahead at the dull green of her locker instead of risking seeing Clarke changing out of her shirt.

She knows it's weird to be so worried about it- Clarke had changed all her clothes right in front of Lexa before and vice versa, and it never used to faze her, but ever since she realized her feelings for the blonde she's been terrified of being caught staring at her or looking at her when she shouldn't be, looking at her in a way that friends don't look at friends.

So she stares at her locker until both of them are safely dressed and a whistle blows outside the locker room, alerting them to the beginning of class. Clarke loops her arm through Lexa's as they walk down the hallway toward the gym. Like she always does, Lexa reminds herself. Like best friends do.

When the coach finishes laying out the instructions for a volleyball tournament, Clarke and Lexa are forced to separate, although thankfully, they're on the same team. The two girls work together better than any other pair of students in the class, knowing when to assist the other, how to best complement each others’ skills. Lexa focuses on the game, managing to distract herself from Clarke even as they work together, managing to concentrate on the ball instead of on the sweat glistening on Clarke's face or the way her ponytail swishes when she moves, managing to score points instead of stare. By the time class is over, their side is winning 10-1, and Lexa is full of adrenaline from the rush of competition. Clarke claps her on the back in congratulations, and Lexa feels her skin tingle where Clarke's hand touches it. She ignores it, and grins at Clarke, walking back to the locker room with her, victorious.

~

Lexa meets Clarke in the parking lot, hopping in the passenger side as Clarke turns the key in the ignition. She spends most nights at Clarke's house. Abby likes having company and appreciates that her daughter is never alone, even with her long shifts at the hospital, and it's not like her own parents ever look up from their work long enough to object. Clarke pulls out of the parking lot and they spend the short drive back to her house in comfortable silence. That's one of her favorite things about spending time with Clarke- they can sit in silence for as long as they want and it's never uncomfortable; always full but never heavy. Just being with each other is enough.

When Clarke pulls into her driveway, the lights in the house aren't on. It's a Friday, which means Abby will be working late tonight.

They head for the living room, shedding backpacks and binders along the way. Lexa picks out a movie while Clarke goes to make popcorn. They’ve done this so many times they don't have to talk about it anymore; it's habit. They switch off who picks the movie every other week; Clarke likes action and drama and horror, while Lexa tends to go for cheesier movies, and has a definite soft spot for Disney.

This week she picks Bambi.

She pops the DVD into its slot. Clarke laughs softly when she sees the movie Lexa's chosen. They settle down on the couch together, sitting the bowl of popcorn between them. It's gone before the movie is even halfway over.

When the credits roll, Lexa picks up the remote to stop the movie.

“Should I make another bowl?” Clarke asks, holding up the empty plastic bowl for Lexa to see.

Lexa shakes her head.

“You can pick the next movie” Clarke offers.

Lexa springs off the couch, and Clarke knows what movie she's going to pick before she even pulls it out of the cabinet.

When the movie is in, Lexa sits back on the couch, already looking pleased with her selection.

Clarke laughs when the title comes onscreen.

“You've seen Beauty and the Beast like a thousand times before” Clarke says, although it doesn't sound like she's complaining.

“So?” Lexa says, not seeing the problem.

Clarke shakes her head, smiling.

“Nevermind.”

Lexa subconsciously shifts closer to Clarke as the night wears on. Clark throws an arm around her shoulder in the most natural way possible, and Lexa nestles her head into the crook of Clarke's neck. Neither of them talks about it, and both of them seem happy, so neither of them moves, either.

When the movie ends, both girls are too comfortable to get up to put in anything else. They sit like that for a while, content just with being close, not saying anything. When Lexa finally lifts her head, Clarke feels a sense of disappointment, although she knows better than to voice it.

“Do you wanna go to bed?” Clarke asks.

“Not yet” Lexa says simply.

“Remember when we used to have pretend weddings when we were little?” Lexa asks after a while.

Clarke nods.

“I would never even give my spouse a name. It was always just some faceless person; a pure hypothetical. I probably should've known I was gay since then” Lexa reminisces.

“Mine would always be something like Bob or Joe, or something like that. One time, I said her name was Susie. I remember the look on your face when I said that- like you didn't even know it was an option.”

“I miss being little” Lexa says, sadness tainting her voice. It's true, she does- but not for quite the right reasons. She mostly misses being little with Clarke- being shameless with her. Pretending whatever she wanted with her, and never feeling the slightest bit of guilt. Never feeling like she was betraying her friend in some awful way, never feeling like she was risking her friendship by not being able to silence her heart when it whispered wicked things in her ear.

“Remember when we used to play tickle monster?” Clarke asks suddenly, breaking the silence and striking a lighter note in the conversation.

Lexa laughs.

“God, do I.”

Clarke lunges forward without warning, tickling Lexa's sides until she’s a giggling mess.

“Clarke!” she shrieks, still laughing.

Clarke stops, and Lexa's giggling subsides.

It takes Lexa a moment to realize that Clarke hasn't moved; she’s still poised above her, hands on either side of her head, face maybe five inches from Lexa's.

The look in Clarke's eyes is hungry; blue eyes suddenly turned dark shine with a wicked glint.

“Clarke” Lexa says helplessly, not laughing anymore. She is begging- begging Clarke to move, begging Clarke to kiss her, begging Clarke to do something.

It feels like they’re suspended in time, staring into each other's eyes, hanging off the edge of a cliff that they had ignored for so long. Lexa searches Clarke for a sign of what she’s going to do, Clarke looks to Lexa for a sign telling her what to do, and for a moment that feels like eternity, neither of them do anything but swim in the depths of blue and green eyes, terrified of drowning.

Just as it becomes unbearable, Clarke surges forward, closing the distance between her and Lexa, crashing into her. Lexa feels like she’s falling and at the same time like she is finally, finally breathing.

Clarke comes up for air only to return to kissing Lexa with even more force. It feels hot, desperate, urgent. It feels like they’re trying to make up for all the years they resisted this, all the years they pushed away their feelings, all the times they wanted to kiss each other but didn't. It feels like a kiss for years, for decades, for centuries.

Clarke presses another kiss to Lexa's lips, tongue exploring her mouth while her hands move beneath her white lacy shirt to explore her skin. She relishes in the feeling of her skin against Lexa's, revels in the fact that she’s finally touching Lexa in the way she’s wanted to for years. She holds Lexa by the waist for a long moment, adoring her slight but defined curves, stroking her perfectly toned abs with a sort of awe, squeezing Lexa's breast through the fabric of her bra. She pinches Lexa's nipple to test her reaction, and the girl pinned beneath her lets out a gasp. It sounds like music to Clarke.

Clarke takes the hem of Lexa's shirt in her hands, looking to Lexa briefly for permission. Lexa nods eagerly, and Clarke pulls the shirt up over her head, throwing it over the top of the couch. Clarke moves to unclasp Lexa's bra, again seeking permission, and, when it's granted, she unhooks the straps and tosses it in vaguely the same direction as the shirt, not all that concerned with clothes right now. She plants a kiss on Lexa's jaw, peppers them down Lexa's neck, nips at her pulse point and then kisses it to soothe the skin, plants her lips in the valley between Lexa's breasts, moves her mouth to one of Lexa's nipples. She takes it in her mouth, sucking at the pebbly pink skin, and rolls her other nipple between her fingers. Lexa moans.

She moves her hands down slowly to grasp Lexa's hips, grinding against her. She places a hand on Lexa's zipper.

“Clarke, what are we doing?” Lexa asks suddenly.

Clarke stops in her tracks, pulling away from Lexa's breast and moving her hand away from her zipper.

“What if we- what if this ruins our friendship?”

“Lexa, I've loved you since I knew what it meant to love someone.”

“I love you too, but-” Lexa's lips move but she can't find words.

“Lexa, nothing could ruin our friendship.” Clarke doesn't move, waiting for Lexa to say something, to tell her to keep going or to stop.

“Do you want to do this, Lexa?” she asks gently, kindly.

Lexa nods.

“I need to hear you say it.”

“Yes” Lexa whispers.

“Are you sure?”

In response, Lexa's takes Clarke's hand and puts it back in place over her zipper.

“Yes” she says more firmly.

Clarke kisses Lexa's lips softly, gently, before slowly opening her zipper and unbuttoning her jeans. She takes Lexa's other nipple in her mouth, biting gently, as she reaches into Lexa's jeans, stroking her through her underwear. Lexa gasps. Clarke goes slowly, tracing figures through Lexa's underwear with her fingers, sucking gently at her nipple between soft nibbles. Lexa grips Clarke's arm in her hand, looking her in the eyes. Clarke nods softly. Lexa lets her go, and Clarke maneuvers her hand inside Lexa's underwear. She rests it over Lexa for a moment, letting her get used to the feeling of skin against skin. When she thinks Lexa is ready, she starts gently stroking her curls, moving down Lexa's sex, sliding a finger through her wetness. Lexa gasps.

Clarke finds Lexa's clit with her thumb, moving in circles around it, drawing a moan from Lexa. She doesn't think she's ever heard a sound quite so beautiful.

When she's satisfied with how wet Lexa is, Clarke slides a finger through her folds again, into Lexa. She starts pumping gently. She adds another finger and thrusts in and out of Lexa at a steady pace. She can feel Lexa already close to the edge. She presses the side of her hand against her clit, and with the added pressure, Lexa comes. 

Clarke slides a hand under Lexa's back, holding her, gently thrusting her fingers inside her as she comes down from her orgasm. When Lexa's breathing starts to even out she pulls her fingers out, licking the wetness off of them. Lexa looks at her like she's some sort of goddess.

“That was… really good” she says, voice light and blissful.

“I'm glad you think so” says Clarke.

Clarke presses a kiss to Lexa's mouth, and they spend minutes kissing like old lovers, like they've mapped out all the creases on each other's lips and made note of every little movement that will make the other one moan.

When Lexa seems relaxed again, Clarke starts trailing wet kisses down her neck and stomach and the heat returns between them. Just as Clarke is kissing Lexa's belly button (Lexa's pierced belly button, she might add, the pierced belly button that Clarke talked her into in junior year and is now so incredibly thankful for), Lexa's stomach growls.

As suddenly as innocent conversation had turned into overwhelming lust and electricity it turns back. Clarke's composed, adult manner dissolves into a fit of giggles.

“Clarke?” Lexa asks.

Clarke swallows her laughter, a grin still plastered across her face, and moves back up to kiss Lexa's lips before sitting up.

“Let’s order pizza” she suggests.

Despite being put off at first by Clarke's sudden change in demeanor, Lexa is relieved by how easily they can slip back into friendly discussion and comfortable silences. No matter what they do together, it puts Lexa at ease to know that she will always have this priceless friendship with Clarke. She can't remember a time when they weren't inseparable, and she never wants one there to be one.

When the pizza arrives, Lexa joins Clarke at the door. Looking her over quickly, Clarke moves her hand and Lexa isn't sure what she's doing until she hears her zipper being pulled up. She blushes when realized she'd forgotten to close it.

Clarke opens the door and pays the delivery man. She takes the pizza in both hands and sits with Lexa at the kitchen table.

After a few bites of greasy pizza, Lexa decides to say what's on her mind.

“Clarke, are we- you said- if we- if we love each other, are we- do you want to-” Lexa tries to start her sentence again and again, and again and again, it doesn't seem right. Finally, she swallows her pride and asks. “Are we dating?”

“Do you want us to be dating?”

Lexa nods.

Clarke smiles and leans over to wipe a spot of tomato sauce from Lexa's cheek, her mouth brushing Lexa's ear in the process.

“Then we’re dating” Clarke says. 

Even after hearing Clarke say she loves her and being with her like that, Lexa's heart flutters hearing this confirmation of what they have from Clarke.

They spend the rest of their meal chatting lightheartedly about anything and everything, any fear of awkwardness that Lexa had harbored slowly melting away.

When the pizza is gone and the box is stuffed in the trash bin, the girls stand in the kitchen together for a moment, looking at each other, unsure of what happens next.

Clarke is the first one to break the silence.

“Do you want to go to bed?” she asks. 

Lexa knows she isn't asking if she wants to go to sleep. Lexa knows she's asking if she wants to continue where they left off, and God, does she. The nerves that twisted in her stomach return in anticipation of what is about to happen.

“Yes” Lexa says. 

Without warning, Clarke presses her against the counter in a passionate kiss and hoists Lexa's legs up around her waist. Lexa could swear her heart actually skips a beat. She wraps her arms around Clarke's neck, looking at the blonde with shining green eyes. Clarke carries her into her bedroom with impressive strength and lays her down on the bed before climbing on top of her. She looks down at Lexa ravenously, like she wants to rip all her clothes right off her body like an animal, like she wants to consume her whole. Lexa doesn't think she'd mind.

Clarke starts by removing Lexa's shirt for the second time that night. Her bra is still somewhere on the living room floor, so her bare breasts are exposed to Clarke. She takes one between her thumb and forefinger, rolling it and pinching her delicate pink skin.

She moves her other hand further downward as she moves on to Lexa's other nipple. Clarke unzips Lexa's jeans and fumbles to pull them down her legs with only one hand. Lexa kicks them off and they land on the floor next to the bed. Clarke takes Lexa's already ruined underwear and drags them down her legs, intentionally scraping tan Lexa's skin with her fingernails, and Lexa bites back a gasp.

When Lexa's panties join her jeans on the floor, she is completely naked, exposed, and at the mercy of her friend; her lover. Clarke drinks her in, eyes boring holes in every inch of exposed skin, making Lexa gulp.

Clarke slides down the bed and spreads Lexa's legs open wide. Lexa can hardly breathe, watching Clarke look at her like this. Once Lexa is spread open wide enough to please her, she positions herself in front of Lexa's sex, breathing her in.

“You smell amazing” she says into Lexa's pussy. Her words are filthy, raw, unrestrained, and absolutely maddening. Lexa squeezes her thighs around Clarke's head, and the blonde laughs. She sets to work, nibbling at Lexa's toned thighs, gently licking her skin, until Lexa is on the verge of tears.

When Clarke is done assaulting her skin, she moves on to the place where Lexa wants her, where Lexa needs her. She breathes in deeply again, nose pressed against Lexa's curls, giving her just the slightest bit of contact.

Clarke starts running her tongue through Lexa's folds, making Lexa moan. That's a sound Clarke knows she'll never tire of. She finds Lexa's clit and she takes it in her mouth, sucking gently at it. When she can feel the sensitive bud pulsing in her mouth, she slides her tongue into Lexa's entrance and is rewarded with another moan. She starts thrusting her tongue inside Lexa, setting a fast pace, pushing Lexa towards the edge. She feels Lexa's walls clenching around her tongue, and she quickens her pace and brings a finger down to flick Lexa's bud. When Lexa comes, her thighs squeeze even tighter around Clarke's head. When they release her from their firm grip and Lexa collapses against the mattress, Clarke laps up the last of her wetness. She returns to Lexa's level and kisses her, and the brunette can taste herself on Clarke's lips. She kisses Clarke for all she's worth, kisses her for the sensations she never knew a human could experience, kisses her for the burning desire inside her chest she's now unsure will ever subside. When she's had her fill of Clarke's lips- no, not her fill, she doesn't think she'll ever get enough of Clarke's glossy pink lips or of the way she moans into Lexa's mouth- Lexa flips Clarke on her back.

The brunette wastes no time in reaching for the zipper on Clarke's jeans, not even bothering to tug them down all the way. She pulls down Clarke's panties and puts a hand against her sex, determined to satisfy yet another hunger.

Clarke has awakened desires in her she’s only ever considered in the dark hours of the night when sleep eluded her, and she isn't sure if they will ever be satiated, but she'll be damned if she isn't going to try.


End file.
